legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Eris and Rogon
This article is about the relationship between Eris and Rogon. Overview Eris and Rogon were friends from the time they were kids, but neither of them paid an extreme amount of attention to the other since they were mostly just playing games and hanging out with lots of their other friends like Laval, Skinnet, Cragger, Gorzan, and even Worriz. After the battles for control of Chi began, they spent even less time together, but they were still good friends. Later on, their relationship began to become a romantic one, since Rogon developed a crush on Eris. Eris soon started to feel the same way about Rogon. Since then, they have shown obvious feelings for each other, but they have never officialy dated. For a time, Eris shown to have some feelings for Rogon until the end of season 2 and has never shown any feelings for him at all since. Season 1 In the first half of Season 1, they have few interactions with each other. They are distant friends and they are shown playing hide-and-seek together with their other friends. At some point around episode 10, Rogon starts to have a crush on Eris. It is revealed when he is seen drawing himself and Eris with a heart around them before a speedor race. Furty finds out and interferes with their relationship, making Rogon think that Eris likes him back. Rogon starts flirting with Eris, and during the race he protects her from harm and calls her "My Love". At this point, Eris only thinks of him as a friend, and is a bit confused. When they battle Wolves together, Rogon saves Eris from being shot by the Wolf helicopter, showing how much he is willing to sacrifice for her. Eris believes that he is close to death and becomes very sad. Rogon gets her to kiss him and then reveals that he is barely hurt at all and it was all a trick. For a few episodes, Eris does not have a crush on Rogon (in fact she is somewhat angry for him tricking her). Rogon isn't able to see her, and expresses his sadness to his tribe mates Runk and Rukus in "The Chi Jackers", but they only tease him about it. In episode 14, Fake Chi, Real Trouble, Rogon tries to learn how to fly to impress Eris. Soon later, Eris starts to have a huge crush on Rogon, and she draws a picture of him in her diary. When Razar steals her diary, she is so angry that she attacks him and pursues him throughout Chima to get it back. During their fight, she says that she likes Rogon because of how strong and sweet he is. After this, whenever Rogon flirts with her, she often flirts back, giggles, or becomes embarrased. Laval sees that they like each other and takes Eris along when negotiating with the Rhino Tribe to "charm" Rogon. They start to look lovingly at each other and flirt, but Laval interrupts because the conversation is getting nowhere. Rogon starts to attack Laval since he is now allied with Cragger. This causes Eris to "break up" with him although they were never a couple to begin with. Despite this, they still have some feelings for each other, as shown during the battle that occurs later on, where Rogon switches sides so he can help Eris. Season 2 When Rogon comes along in his huge Rock Flinger vehicle, Eris starts blushing and she is the one who says he should be allowed to bring the vehicle even though they are supposed to be small and quick. She gets jealous of Rinona when she hears she is his "special friend" and she stays mad, suspicious and jealous of her until the last battle with the Scorpions, Spiders, and Bats, where she finds out Rinona and Rogon are just siblings. Season 3 Eris is no longer interested in Rogon anymore after the battle against the Crawlers and when the heroes from the 8 Tribes saved the Legend Beasts. Category:Relationships Category:Eris' Relationships Category:Rogon's Relationships